


Modern Times

by Amber96Anime



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Demons, F/M, Half Demons|Humans, Half-Siblings, Humans, Magic, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber96Anime/pseuds/Amber96Anime
Summary: It's a short chapter. I know. Sorry, I usually make them longer.





	Modern Times

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter. I know. Sorry, I usually make them longer.

 

 

Today was Kagome's 15th birthday and she was on her way to school, but before she could leave, her grandfather tried to give her a present that wasn't what you would call..... well..... it was an Imp's foot? Web? it was something to do with water.....  _Ewww._ So of course the only Logical thing to do was give it to the cat, "Here Buyo" She carelessly called. 

Buyo happily took it and ran off, while the grandfather Anime Fell and started yelling about ' _Ancient times_ ' and ' _Magical relics and Artifacts_ ' found in the Feudal Era and such.... of course the girl never gave thought to such forgotten stories...... of course they were just stories right? no Real purpose or Value to them...... Right? 

Once the cat ate the creepy thing her grandfather Anime cried as he ran outside and into the abandoned well behind the house to which her little brother Sota was too freaked out to even step foot inside

"Kagome, can't you get him?"

"Why do I have to get him?" She asked back slightly irritated, crossing her arms "I'm going to be late for school ya'know"

"B-but... its so dark and freaky down there! Your older why can't  **YOU**  get him?"  

She sighed heavily "Fine, be that way.... I'll get him myself" She reluctantly agreed as she went into the well and found the cat but the thing refused to leave.

Irritated she tried chasing the thing around until It jumped to the top of the well

"I've got you now"  

But when she tried to grab it she slipped and fell into the well

" **OUCH!** " She screamed, pain surging through her frail body.

"K-Kagome.... are you alright down there?"

"I fell down a freaking Well, how do you think I'm doing?" She yelled with more irritation than before, Sota laughed nervously "Look just go get a ladder for me alright?" 

"Hai" 

She scoffed and sighed, standing up and dusting herself off. Honestly,  **this is all the Cat's fault!!!!**

Then not really looking at anything in particular her gaze wandered on the ground blankly glaring at it, as if somehow her luck would change if she glared at it long enough..... after a few minutes she got irritated she had to wait so long. "Why's Sota taking his time?" She muttered to herself absently, Kicking the dirt in a fit of annoyance she noticed something hit her foot, curiosity taking over she bent down and picked it up.  _A marble?_ She dusted it off and blew on it, seeing a glimmer of color decided to wipe the rest off with the bottom of her shirt until it revealed to her a pretty light pink colored stone

Wow..... who knew there was such a pretty little thing hidden at the bottom of this dark, dank, abandoned old well? 

She smiled "Ah whatever..... Finder's Keepers" She sang to no one in particular

Not a moment later Sota came back with a ladder and she climbed back up again

"What took you so long?" She asked arms crossed, eyes narrowed down at him.

"Well  _S-O-R-R-Y_..... I forgot where we kept the ladder's"

She sighed heavily yet again "Fine Whatever.....I'm gonna be late for sure now" they both took off for school.

**+++**

I mentally sighed as I walk through the doors just in time before the gates close, "Too close for comfort.... No thanks to that  _Stupid Cat!!_ " I ranted to myself

"I'll say" I turned to the direction of Eri's voice, who was coming up behind me from basically no-where. Then looking up to see my 3 closest friends Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. "Yeah, a second later and you would of been locked out, but lucky you managed to get here on time!" Ayumi mused with her usual optimistic outlook

"What took you so long anyways? your normally one of the early ones to class" Yuka put in with a slight air of suspicion laced into her tone.

I laughed lightly "Yeah..... funny story..... my cat decided it would be fun to go into that old abandoned well behind our house, since Sota was being too much of a scardy cat himself I had to go and get him only to end up falling into the bottom of the stupid well" 

They all laughed but were concerned, "Oh my" ―Ayumi  

"How'd that happen? Hahaha" ―Eri

"Honestly, you can be so clumsy sometimes Kagome" ―Yuka  

"Gee thanks.... anyways that's why I was late" They snickered, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well I suppose it wasn't a total way to ruin my day"  

"How's that?" ―Yuka

I held out the jewel, and they wall fawned over it, "Wow that's so pretty" ―Ayumi

"Seriously...." ―Yuka  

"Where'd you get that?" ―Eri

I laughed "At the bottom of the well..... in the dirt" they were all wide eyed, I shrugged and hid it back into my pocket.

"As if.... how'd a pretty thing like that and up in a well?" ―Yuka 

"How should I know? but its the truth"  

Eri shrugged and they all grabbed my arms "C'mon we're gonna be late for class" ―Eri  

I shook my head, _We're ALWAYS late for class no matter what they say_.

**+++**

"Well I'll see you guys later alright?" 

"Hey are you sure you don't want one of us to walk you home? its getting late" ―Eri

"I'll be fine, I've walked home this way thousands of times....why should this time be any different?"

Yuka sighed "Yeah but I think you may of just jinxed yourself"

I rolled my eyes "Don't get so superstitious on me" We all waved goodbye and I went on my way. Only tonight the sky seemed to of gotten darker quicker and the bone chilling wind picked up suddenly, then as if on cue I heard strange noises in the distance, a car driving by, a dog barking, strangers walking by with idle chatter then it all seemed to go quiet, the path I was walking on was empty -it was as if someone had placed a mute button on this place and silenced the world. To top it all off I suddenly got this strange and eerie feeling..... something dark and ominous.

I shook the thoughts from my head.  _What is this like some horror film? I'm freaking myself out for no reason.... stupid Yuka putting thoughts in my head._ I took in a breath to calm myself. Suddenly I heard a loud noise, like something broke. I jerked looking around for what caused it but saw nothing, then there was this feeling.....  _the kind you get when you notice someone staring at you_ , only when I looked there was no one.

I shuddered, walking slightly faster when I heard heavy breathing,  _the kind a predator would make on T.V before killing its prey._  When I turned around again I saw something..... A pair of glowing yellow eyes from the shadows. I screeched, only catching my breath as the creature turned out to be a black cat as it ran past me, I calmed myself again. "Calm down Kagome, there's nothing there..... just letting Yuka's words get in my head and freak me out.... there's nothing to worry about...." I muttered to myself, silently praying it was in fact nothing.

My thoughts are interrupted by a high pitched cackle of a woman's laugh......  _the kind a Witch's would be in the movies_..... that's what it sounded like..... only freakier with the sounds resonating and echoing off the alley's surrounding the place. My eyes went wide, "H-Hello?" Mentally cursing myself for stuttering, The cackling continued.  _I'm seriously freaked now....._

"Why hello there my dear" a voice started from the darkness. I turned so fast I would of gotten whiplash, only to see a woman - she had a scarf or something over her head so I couldn't properly see her face but she looked sort of .......  _pretty_...... I suppose would be the word. She wasn't this old wrinkled out old hag like I envisioned from the laugh I'd heard not a second ago.

"Hello?"

"Well now what's your name?"

"Uh..... Kagome...." I admitted warily, careful of what I say

She smirked "I see, well  **Kagome** , what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this in the dead of night?....  ** _ALONE_**....." 

I swear my heart skipped a beat and was continuously beating faster by the second. "Just going home...... they're expecting me soon so I should probably get going" 

Her smirk widened and suddenly I felt even more uneasy than before, the ominous feeling returning with more force. "Yes...... you should be going soon........ oh, but before you do.... let's have first with giving me the stone" She spoke as if I'd know what she meant, Holding her hand out slightly, waiting for something to be placed in it.

"Stone? ....... what stone?" I was seriously confused.

She lifted her head slightly and I saw her entire face.... she was pale, long black hair... her eyes were onyx black...... they looked like black holes that would suck me in if I got too close, they were cold as if they were lifeless with no warmth or substance..... it was as if I was looking at a doll.....  **It was totally freaking me out!!!** I laughed nervously backing away slightly, She continued to hold out her hand, only a lot more out to my direction. "......just give it to me deary...... wouldn't want a nice young, pretty thing like you to get hurt in a big dark alleyway" The way she spoke seemed almost threatening. Which I was since I felt the underline threat she directed towards me and it took everything in me not to scream

"I don't know what your talking about!!!!" apparently she didn't believe me. 

" **Hand over the jewel!!!**  I know you have it!!!! there's no hiding it away any more..... you can either give it to me peacefully,  **or have it taken by force from you by another!!!** " 

My eyes went wide, As I thought about it the only stone I had was.... the realization hit me. _ **The stone from the well!!!!**_ "You mean this?" I asked, pulling the thing out from my pocket, it shimmered under the moon's light.

Her face perked up and the smile widened, "Yes, yes. That jewel!!! Give it to me quickly!!!!" She spoke hurriedly, as if running out of time. A new spark filled her eyes, and it wasn't the good kind. A sadistic and almost evil glimmer of joyous glee seemed to rush through her facial expressions and now she looked even more freaky than before.

I got shivers up my spine. "What's so special about it? it's just a rock....."

" **Foolish girl**..... that stone is the Sacred Shikon Jewel....  _the Jewel of Four Souls_.... its power is enough to grant wishes....  _power beyond gods and demons alike_....  **its too much power for a human mortal to be in possession of such a stone**....  _now give it to me quickly_..... before the others notice and come after it" She moved closer to me and I stepped back

"Look... I didn't understand half of what you just said but I know one thing.... though I'm not exactly sure how I know but.... I can't trust you" I continued to back away.

"I see--" Her tone lowered, as if she were sad or disappointed by something..... then She lowered her head and her eyes darkened as her hair fell over her eyes and a sadistic and creepy smile cracked onto her face. "Well then... I suppose... I should of just done this sooner....  _you should of given the stone to me when you had the chance girl_... because now... you're going to  **DIE!!!!** " 

"What?"  The shock evident as my eyes widened and the feeling of my body shaking took me over,  _No one's ever said they were going to kill me before!!!_ Suddenly something weird happened, the woman, she looked like her skin was cracking like chipped paint......  _or was it peeling off?_  either way it was freaky. Then then the next thing I knew her face changed and she hand fangs, her legs were gone and replaced with the body of a centipede, her shirt was gone and her breasts were hanging out for all to see... the freak....  _no modesty._ She looked like a half human half bug hybrid...... " **GIVE ME THE JEWEL!!!** " she screeched.

I was in shock and I was screaming at myself in my head. _Run_.......  _Run_......  ** _I need to RUN!!!!_** Somehow the thoughts reached my feet and I turned and high-tailed it out of there....... I ran and ran as fast as I could, but then looking around I wasn't in the same neighborhood as before, the path changed and nothing looks the same anymore. _What the hell happened? W_ _hy is everything different? W_ _hat's going on around here?_ nothing made sense anymore, I didn't know what to do --- but I couldn't stop, I knew if i stopped she'd catch me and then I'd really be in serious trouble..... she was gaining on me..... she was seriously fast considering she wasn't even using legs anymore and was gliding behind me like a snake after a mouse.

I called out but there was no one around.....  _no one to help me_....  _no one to tell me what was going on._ Hoping that this was all a dream and that I'd wake up before anything happened..... unfortunately for me,  _this wasn't a dream,_ _it was reality._ " **Help...... somebody..... anybody......** " I screamed, then tripping over something just in time to catch a glimpse of the 'Centipede Woman' coming right at me in full force I closed my eyes. 




_Is this really the end?_


End file.
